Not Alone After All
by IHeartTeryse
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Kelly is heartbroken. Will someone help pick up the pieces? Kelly/Cody with sprinklings of Maryse/Ted.


**Alright, Valentine's Day is coming up! I just thought I should write something about it! R&R please? Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>It was Valentine's Day. The day where everyone could show as much PDA as they wanted, and it wouldn't matter.<p>

Maryse Ouellet and Kelly Blank were both in their house that they had been sharing. The French Canadian beauty had her valentine, while Kelly on the other hand didn't.

"Maryse, I can't. See the point of having a double date is for me to have a date too." Kelly sighed. Kelly was upset that she didn't have a date.

Maryse turned to face her friend, flipping her long platinum blonde hair in the process. "Sweetie, you'll have one. Trust me." Maryse smacked her lips, checking the amount of lip gloss she had on. Valentine's Day was important to Maryse, her and Ted have been together for three years.

Kelly sprawled out onto Maryse's bed. "I just, feel like no one can ever love me anymore." Kelly frowned and her eyes started to water at the memory.

_"Kelly!" The dirty blonde turned around to see her boyfriend, Cody Rhodes. The two shared a kiss before a silence came between them._

_"Was there something you needed to say?" Kelly blinked. "Um.. well you see. You know that I love you right?" Kelly's heart started to beat faster. "Yeah?" Cody took her hands in his and licked his lips while staring into her light eyes._

_"And we both agreed that we should be honest with each other right?" Cody started to squeeze Kelly's hands. "Yeah. But Cody, where is this going?" Kelly was confused and scared._

_"I'm seeing someone else.." And with those words, Kelly's heart broke into pieces. "Cody, please. Don't do this to me!" Kelly clutched onto his arm, hoping he would take everything back._

_Tears rapidly spilled out of her icy eyes and down her cheeks. "Don't go, I love you." Kelly pleaded, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry Kel. But I think I'm in love with someone else." Cody yanked his arm away from her. _

_Kelly suddenly felt cold and even more hurt. "Goodbye Kelly. I love you." Cody made his way to her door, not once breaking the contact their eyes made. "If you love me, then stay with me!" Kelly cried out, hoping he would change his mind._

_Cody shook his head. "It's for the best." And with that, the door closed. Cody Rhodes was no longer hers, and she was no longer his._

A tear ran down Kelly's cheek, but she was fast enough to wipe it away. "Are you kidding me?" Maryse exclaimed. "Kelly, believe me. There is someone out there that will love you."

"But Maryse.." Kelly looked down at the carpet. "Now make yourself look pretty! There's something special for you." Maryse said.

Kelly didn't know that Maryse had something in store for her.

* * *

><p>DING DONG!<p>

The doorbell rang and Maryse ran to the door to open it. "Teddy!" Maryse squealed leaping into Ted's strong arms. Ted spun her around and gently placed her back on her feet before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Ted DiBiase said, grinning at Maryse."Happy Valentine's Day to you too!"

"You look beautiful."Ted handed Maryse a bouquet of roses. "And these are for you."

Maryse inhaled the scent of fresh roses and giggled. "Thanks Teddy, and you look pretty handsome yourself" Maryse said, hugging Ted. Ted looked behind Maryse and saw Kelly. "Hey Kelly, what are you doing here?

"Hey Ted, and apparently I'm supposed to be getting ready for something." Kelly frowned. Her and Cody used to be all cuddly with each other like that. Kelly turned around and went back to her room to finish getting ready.

"So, you ready?" Ted looked down at Maryse, flashing his pearly whites. "Yes!" Maryse's eyes lit up as she linked her arm with Ted's.

The couple walked out to Ted's car. "Does Kelly know that you're doing this?" Ted asked. "Not at all." Maryse said, smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>DING DONG! The doorbell rang again.<p>

Kelly wondered if it was Maryse, but then she remembered that Maryse was going to be staying at Ted's for the night.

Kelly walked up to the door and braced herself for what was coming next. Sure there was a window, but the designs on it made things unclear.

The blonde opened the door and found someone she wasn't expecting. "Happy Valentine's Day." It was Cody. After a year of not talking to one another, he was here.

Kelly was in shock, she couldn't even speak. "Kelly, I love you. I always have, I always did, and I always will." Cody stared into Kelly's eyes. They were filled with fear, confusion, and hurt.

Cody took her hands into his and kissed one of them. "I'm sorry for everything. I know what I did was wrong, but I need you. I thought Layla was the one, but I was just lying to myself. I want you in my life, Kelly."

"I regret ever leaving you. I'm so sorry, I was stupid and I was wrong. I understand if you don't want me back, it's just that I had to let you know that I'm still in love with you."

Kelly processed what just happened in her mind. She looked at her hands which were in Cody's, and then looked up at him. His eyes were threatening to spill his tears.

"I love you too, Cody. I forgive you." Kelly smiled. Cody instantly closed the space between them and crashed his lips onto hers.

Both of their bodies were burning with passion and hunger for one another. It's been so long and they've been craving each other's touch.

They broke away from each other and just held each other. "Well Kelly, will you be my girlfriend and my valentine?" Cody beamed at Kelly. "Of course!" Kelly said, kissing Cody once again.

This Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, what do y'all think? Sorry it was kind of lame. Review pwease? (: Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
